Sonic UR
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: Seven hedgehogs are destined to defeat the evil that rules over Mobius: The Hero, the Thief, the Aristocrat, the Rose, the Ultimate Life Form, the Time Traveler, and the Machine. Will they fulfill their destiny, or will they fail? UR is short for "Underground Resistance"
1. Chapter 1

**This story combines elements from the comics (Archie, IDW, and Fleetway), games, and TV shows (Satam and Underground).**

**NOTE: There will probably be grammar mistakes that I will fix later. **

_It has been two years since the Metal Overlord took over Mobius and roboticized nearly half the population. Many attempted to overthrow the dictator in an act of war, but all failed. Those who pledged their loyalty to him were put under his employ in the Metal Empire. _

_Many ruling monarchs have been dethroned, but a few evaded capture, including Queen Aleena of Emera, Guardian of the seven Chaos Emeralds. She was forced to leave her kingdom as the enemy continued to advance and escaped with her family. She knew that if the Overlord were to possess the Emeralds, he would become unstoppable. So she scattered them across the globe and entrusted them in the care of allies. _

_She and her three infant children lived in hiding for a year, until at last, the enemy found her whereabouts. In a final act of love, Aleena gave her babies to three separate foster families to protect them from the Overlord's wrath. Though the royal siblings would grow up miles apart, they would one day reuinite and fulfill their destiny to defeat the evil that plagues our planet._

...

_**Green Hill **_

Down in his garage, a fox in his mid-thirties was repairing an airplane when he heard the front door ring. "Honey!" he shouted to his wife upstairs. "Could you get that?"

Neil Prower was once a fighter pilot and he fought bravely against Dr. Robotnik's forces, but he quickly learned that he was no match for the deadly machines and barely escaped with his life. After the war, he went into retirement and decided to start a family with wife Vix, another Mobian fox. Unfortunately, they had recently learned from the doctor that Vix could be infertile. The news broke both of their hearts, but they gradually healed together and moved on with their lives.

A few minutes later, he heard her coming down the steps. "Who was it, Vix?"

"Neil," she said softly, "look."

He rolled out from under the plane with his face smeared in soot and looked up at her. He was shocked to see her holding a baby blue hedgehog, who was sucking his thumb and looking around curiously his big green eyes. "Vix, what...?"

"I found him on our doorstep," Vix said. "The poor thing was in a basket." She handed her husband a note. "He came with this."

He took the note and read it out loud, "_'Please take care of him. His name is Sonic.' _Huh. 'Sonic'? That's an odd name." He looked back at his wife. "Well...what do you think, hon?"

Vix gently tapped Sonic on the nose, making him giggle. She was already in love with the little hedgehog. "Well, I don't want to leave him in an orphanage. Who knows what could happen to him?"

Neil stood up and gently touched her shoulder. "Believe me, I feel the same way, but these are dangerous times, Vix. One of these days, Robotnik might find us and we'll be roboticized."

"Please, Neil," Vix softly begged, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "What if I never have a baby? You heard what the doctor said. This could be the answer to our prayers."

With a heavy sigh, he looked down at the infant in his wife's arms. Sonic stared back up at him and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile as he cooed. With his tiny hands, he reached out to the veteran fox. A warm feeling filled Neil's heart as he let the baby hedgehog squeeze one of his fingers.

He gently took Sonic in his arms and stroked his top quill. "Welcome home, Sonic."

...

**_Apotos_ **

A white Mobian cat in an elegant dress sat at a long table in the dining room alone as she ate her meal, the rain pounding against her huge windows.

Lady Grimalkin was an aristocrat who had recently lost her husband and was now a lonely widow with no heir to her estate. Because she had so much wealth, Robotnik let her live in peace so long as she contributed to his cause at least once a year. After the war, aristocrats became the source of Robotnik's money and were spared from the roboticizer. Grimalkin personally couldn't stomach the obese tyrant, but she did what she had to survive.

Suddenly her doorbell rang and she heard one of her servants answer the door. A couple of minutes later, her butler, a Mobian stag named Adonis, walked into the dining room, holding a large basket.

"Who was it, Adonis?" Grimalkin asked him.

"There was no one there, ma'am," he said as he set the basket down. "But they left this on the doorstep." He reached into the basket and picked up a baby hedgehog with magenta fur, fuchsia quills and blue eyes. She whimpered and squirmed in his arms.

Grimalkin gasped and dropped her silverware. "Oh, you poor thing!" She took the baby from the stag and held her in her arms. "Shhh," she gently shushed and rocked her. "It's all right. Don't cry." She turned to her butler. "They just left her out there?"

"A note came with the basket, ma'am," Adonis handed her a small piece of paper.

She read it out loud, "'_Please take care of her. Her name is Sonia.'_" She smiled down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. "Well, I certainly will take care of you, dear Sonia."

...

_**Casino Park **_

A purple weasel wearing a brown stetson hat stood against a wall in an alley as he impatiently tapped his foot.

He was the notorious outlaw Fang the Sniper, although his real name was Nack. They called him "Fang" because of his unsually large left fang. He was waiting for one of his partners to bring a large sum of stolen money and leave it for him to pick in a specific area.

And that night, when he saw a hooded figure gently set a basket down on the front doorstep of a small building and leave hastily, he assumed that it was his accomplice and stepped out of the shadows to grab it.

When he arrived at his place, he set the basket down on a table and rubbed his hands as he grinned. "Oh, boy, I can't wait to get my hands on all that green!" he chuckled. He removed the blanket that covered the basket's contents, but what he found inside wasn't the kind of a green he was expecting.

A green baby hedgehog with wild hair looked up at him with purple eyes and cooed curiously.

Fang's jaw dropped and his blue eyes went big. "What the...?" He lifted the baby and looked for any hidden cash, but there was none. Just a note that said, _Please take care of him. His name is Manic._

The weasel groaned in frustration as he put the baby back in the basket. "I've been gypped! When I get my hands on that backstabbing rat...! He's gonna pay for this!" He stomped toward the door when the baby suddenly began to cry and reach out to him.

"What?" Fang gruffed. "What do you want?" He walked back to the basket and picked the baby up. "Look, kid, I ain't running a daycare here. So don't expect me to-" The little hedgehog grabbed his big nose with his tiny hands and giggled. "Hey, quit trying to be cute!" he snapped. "That ain't gonna work on me!"

The baby then pressed his little black nose against Fang's larger one. "Okay, that's kinda adorable," Fang muttered.

Finally, the hedgehog rubbed his face in the weasel's white chest before falling asleep in his arms.

Fang sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win..." He glanced back at the note that had the hedgehog's name on it. "...Manic."

* * *

_**Six years later...**_

Fang whistled a merry tune as he walked down the sidewalk. Ahead of him sitting on a bench was the now seven-year-old Manic, and Fang seemingly ignored him as he passed on by. But a few seconds later, the weasel stopped to check one of the small bags on his belt.

"Oh, no!" he said dramatically. "I can't find my wallet!" Then he turned to Manic with a grin.

The green hedgehog smiled back as he held out Fang's wallet.

Fang decided to keep the infant hedgehog and raise him as his son, teaching him how to pickpocket and swipe valuables without getting caught, and Manic was a fast learner. The weasel knew that the kid would come in handy someday.

"Great job, kid!" Fang chuckled. "You're getting better every day!" He playfully scuffled Manic's wild hair. "By the way, today's your birthday, right?"

Manic nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm seven now."

"Seven. Wow. Has it really been that long? Well, I got a little present for ya." He reached into another bag on his belt. "Huh. Coulda sworn I had 'em in there..."

"You mean these?" Manic pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "They're really for me?"

Fang laughed. "Yep! Bought 'em this morning! Well, actually, I didn't buy 'em...oof!" He grunted as Manic grabbed him in a big hug.

"I love them, Fang," Manic said. "They're totally rad."

"'Totally rad'?" Fang raised an eye ridge. "No one really says that anymore, but I'm glad you like 'em." His ears lifted when he heard heavy mechanical footsteps coming up from behind them. He quickly turned around and saw an Egg Gunner approacing them. Gunners patroled the city and were designed to arrest criminals, and Fang was on the list of Most Wanted so he knew he had to bail out.

"Time to skidaddle, kiddo!" He picked up Manic and carried him under his arm as he sprinted away from the robot, which, thankfully, never noticed them.

...

"Sonia!"

The seven-year-old Sonia was playing on a swing in a garden when she heard her adoptive mother calling for her. She jumped off the seat and ran to the patio where Lady Grimalkin was waiting for her.

"It's time for dinner, dear," the cat told her with a smile. "Go wash up."

"Okay, Mama!" Sonia ran straight into the kitchen to wash her hands.

Sonia lived a comfortable, sheltered life with the wealthy Lady Grimalkin. The aristocrat loved her as if she were her actual daughter and did everything she could to make her happy. She kept the fact that Sonia was adopted a secret from the young hedgehog as well everyone else since under Robotnik's law, only blood relatives could inherit an aristocrat's estate and therefore afford protection from roboticization.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Adonis went to answer it. "Yes, can I help...?" His eyes went big when he saw Robotnik, himself, standing at their front door with two armed Egg Pawns. "M-Ma-Master Robotnik!"

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the dictator of Mobius, was a bald heavy-set human (the only human on Mobius, in fact) with a long red mustache, black eyes with red irises, and a mechanical left arm. He was dressed in a sleeveless red jumpsuit with wide shoulder pads a yellow cape and wore grey boots. The humorous codename Freedom Fighters would use for Robotnik was "Eggman" due to his round figure.

He grinned maliciously at Adonis, which sent chills up the stag's spine. "Good evening. Is your mistress home?"

"Uh, y-yes, sir," Adonis did a quick bow and stepped aside to let Robotnik and his guards in. He rushed to the dining room where Grimalkin and Sonia were. "My ladies, Dr. Robotnik is here," he urgently said.

Grimalkin gasped. "Here? Now? On such short notice?" She turned to her adopted daughter. "Sonia, go to your room. Quickly, dear."

Sonia didn't argue and ran upstairs. She had always been afraid of Robotnik and for good reason. Robotnik was without a doubt the scariest person on Mobius.

Robotnik marched into the dining room seconds later. "Lady Grimalkin," he spoke cooly.

Grimalkin greeted him a tense nod. "Master Robotnik."

"Forgive my unannounced arrival, but I just happened to be in the neighborhood and well..." He rubbed his thumb against his index finger. "...you're due for your payment."

"I see." She turned to her butler. "Adonis."

Adonis nodded and walked out of the room.

"So Lady Grimalkin," Robotnik took a seat at the table next Grimalkin, "I presume you heard about what happened to the House of Roses in Mercia?"

"Yes, sir, I have," Grimalkin said softly as she looked down at her plate.

"Those foolish nobles should've kept their wealth instead giving away to the so-called 'resistance'. Did they really think they would get away with this act of treason?" He took Grimalkin's glass and gulped down her wine. "Let's hope your daughter won't make the same mistake in the future."

"No, of course not, sir. The Grimalkin House is and always will be loyal to you."

"Good. I'd hate to roboticize another Mobian. No. I take that back. I'd _love_ to!" He laughed cruelly, his fat bell bobbing up and down.

Grimalkin felt sick to her stomach.

At that moment, Adonis returned with a bag full of coins and handed it to Robotnik.

"Ah, yes," Robotnik took the payment and weighed it in his hand. "Well, now that I have what I came for, I'll take my leave." He stood up and walked out of the room with the Pawns following after him. "Have a pleasant night, Lady Grimalkin."

Once they were sure that he had left the house, both the aristocrat and her butler sighed in relief.

"What a horrid man," she mumbled. "For him to walk into my house announced, and on Sonia's birthday, no less."

...

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sonic, Happy Birthday to you_

Neil and Vix sang "Happy Birthday" to Sonic, who fidgeted in his chair, eager to eat the big cake in front of him on the table. Once thet finished, he blew out the seven candles and grabbed the knife to cut a piece.

"Sonic, wait!" Vix stopped him and took the knife. "Let me do it, honey."

"Aww, come on, Mom!" Sonic groaned. "I won't cut myself!"

Neil chuckled. "You know your Mom, Sonic: such the worrywart."

A loud squeal caught their attention and they all turned to the baby fox in the highchair.

"You'll get a piece, too, Miles," Vix giggled.

Despite the doctor's doubts, Vix gave birth to a healthy boy a year ago, but he was born with an abnormal feature: an extra tail. Because of this, Sonic called his new brother "Tails" (and he also thought that "Miles" was a lame name).

"So, Dad," Sonic turned to Neil as he wolfed down his piece, "tell me again how you became a Freedom Fighter."

Neil smiled. He must've told the story a thousand times to Sonic, but the young hedgehog loved to hear it and the fox couldn't deny his adopted son anything on his special day. "Well, Sonic, for years our family served in the royal Air Force for the Kingdom of Acorn. My father taught me how to fly a plane from the time I was a boy and before I knew it, I was training to be a fighter pilot in the Force. After Robotnik-"

"Robuttnik," Sonic corrected him.

"Right," Neil chuckled. "After Robuttnik captured our king and took over our land, a small group of us escaped and decided to fight back. Since I was an experienced pilot, I was tasked with taking on the Egg Hawks in the sky."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Oh, yeah. Scared out of my mind. But I couldn't just stand by and let Robuttnik ruin more kingdoms. So with my fellow pilots, I faced over ten Egg Hawks. I managed to take down just one, but soon I was the only fighter left and there were just too many of them, so I had no choice but to retreat. I did manage to rescue a few of the wounded and bring them to Knothole, where I met the most beautiful fox in the world." He smirked at Vix, who blushed and smiled back.

Sonic stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleugh! Can we skip the gross kissy part?"

"Sure. After I met your mother, I decided to go into retirement and start a new life here. And a few years later, you came into our lives."

Sonic suddenly became a bit somber. "Why do you think my parents left me?"

"Oh, honey," Vix wrapped her arms around the hedgehog. "I'm sure they didn't _want_ to leave you. They probably couldn't take care of you. A lot of parents have had to give up their children lately because of Robotnik."

"But whatever the reason, we're glad that they left you here with us," Neil told him. "You give us happiness."

Vix kissed the top of Sonic's head. "And we love you very much."

Tails squeaked again as if in agreement, his face covered in icing.

Sonic's frown lifted into a smile again. He felt so lucky to have such a cool family.

...

"...nic! Sonic! Wake up!"

"Wa-huh?" The little blue hedgehog fluttered his eyes open and Neil was standing next to his bed. "Dad?" he yawned.

"Get up, son," Neil said urgently as he pulled the covers off. "We need to go now."

Sonic blinked. "Go? Go where?"

But Neil only picked him up and carried him downtairs. Vix was waiting for them in the living room with in her arms. They all went outside and it was still dark, the crickets and cicadas singing loudly.

Neil put Sonic down and looked straight into his eyes. "Sonic, listen to me," he said sternly, "run as fast as you can to Rosie's."

"Rosie's?" Sonic tilted his head. "That's in Knothole, right?"

"Right. Don't stop for _anything_, and don't look back."

Vix suddenly placed Tails in Sonic's arms. "Take Miles with you, Sonic, and be careful with him."

Now Sonic was even more confused and a little scared. "W-What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

Neither Neil nor Vix said anything for a moment before the former hugged the hedgehog. "Don't worry about us, Sonic," he said softly. "We'll be right behind you. Take care of your brother until we get there, okay?"

"O-Okay," Sonic said, though he wasn't sure if his adoptive father was telling the truth.

Vix kissed Sonic on the head and hugged him for the last time, tears flowing down her face. "We love you boys so much," she sobbed.

There was suddenly a loud boom in the distance behind them and birds flew from out of the trees in panic.

"Go, Sonic!" Neil yelled. "GO!"

With tears in his eyes, Sonic ran as fast as his could, taking Tails with him. The Prowers watched as their children disappeared into the woods, and Neil held his wife as she wept.

Just then a few Egg Gunners appeared behind them and pointed their weapons at the couple. **Neil Prower,** one of them spoke, **you are under arrest for treason.**

Without turning around to face them, Neil held Vix closer and nodded. "I know."

...

Within minutes, Sonic arrived in Knothole and stopped in front of Rosie Woodchuck's house. Rosie was a good friend of the Prowers and would take in orphans and adolescent refugees. Sonic knocked on her door and about a minute later she answered, still in her nightgown and her grey hair messy.

Needless to say, she was surprised to see Sonic and baby Tails at her door. "Oh, my goodness. Sonic, what are you doing here so late? And where are your parents?"

"Dad told me to come here," Sonic told her.

"He did? Oh, dear." She took Tails from Sonic and gently rocked him. "Is he alright?"

Sonic looked back in the direction of his home. "I don't know," he said in a quiet voice.

...

For the next few days, Sonic waited for the Prowers to come and take him and his brother back home. But the days turned into weeks, and they never came. Finally out of patience, he decided to go back to Green Hill without telling Rosie, and what he found crushed him.

The house had been burnt to the ground and the Prowers were nowhere to be seen. He searched frantically through the debris, but all he found was a framed family photo. Clutching it close to his chest, he sat down in the pile and cried for himself and for his lost parents.

He swore on that day that Robotnik would pay for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review! I'd very much appreciate it! :)**

**NOTE: There will probably be grammar mistakes that I will fix later**

_**Ten years later...**_

_**Alert. Alert. Hedgehog Priority One. Open fire.**_

A blue streak sped through an army of Egg Gunners and Egg Cannons and avoided their gunfire and missiles. It made its way to a factory that produced weapons and robots for Robotnik's army and burst through the front extrance. Before the security drones could even fire their weapons, the intruder formed into a spinning blue ball and hit every single one of them.

Thousands of miles away in Robotropolis, Robotnik watched the attack on a large screen and clenched his hands into fists, grinding his teeth. "It's _him_ again," he growled.

The intruder made it to the core of the factory and stood before a giant generator. The smoke cleared to reveal a now seventeen-year-old Sonic, and he looked directly at one of the security cameras. He smirked, knowing that Robotnik was watching him at that very moment.

"Hey, 'Buttnik," he chuckled. "Sorry about breaking your new toys...NOT!"

He then curled back into a spinning ball and charged straight into the generator, tearing it apart from the inside. When it started to explode, he sprinted out of the room and to the top floor, where he smashed through a glass ceiling. He started to fall to the ground...

But he landed right on top of a biplane that was being piloted by Tails, who was now eleven years old. "Got you, bro!"

Sonic gave the two-tailed fox a thumbs-up. "Thanks, bud." He looked back at the factory as they flew away, and the whole building erupted in a ball of fire, which consumed all of the robots outside.

It was another victory for the Freedom Fighters.

In Robotropolis, Robotnik threw his fists down on the arms of his chair. "I _hate_ that hedgehog...!" he hissed.

Indeed, for years Sonic had been a thorn in his side, infiltrating his bases and destroying his machinery and inventory. Out of all the Freedom Fighters who dared to oppose him, he hated the blue hedgehog the most, and nothing would please him more than to watch the rodent beg for mercy in the roboticizer.

One day...

...

"Woo-hoo!" "Way to go, Sonic!" "You did it!"

The residents of Knothole greeted Sonic and Tails as the plane landed. The duo shook hands with some of them and high-fived the others as they made their way to Rosie's house. Although Sonic was a well-respected hero in the village, he didn't really want their praises. He didn't want the fame or glory; he just wanted to beat Robotnik's huge butt.

As soon as they got inside, Sonic plopped down in a chair exhausted. "Whew!" he sighed. "How many factories does that egghead need?"

"You know, Robotnik," Tails walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of pop soda. "He can never have enough. And he won't stop until he has complete control over Mobius."

"Heh," Sonic chuckled bitterly. "Even Mobius won't be enough for him."

Their caretaker Rosie walked into the kitchen and gave Tails a kiss on the cheek. "I heard about the factory. I'm so proud of you boys. Your parents would be proud."

Tails smiled sadly. "If only they were still here."

"Yeah," Sonic spoke softly. "But they're not. Thanks to Robuttnik." He got up from his chair and headed toward his bedroom.

Rosie watched him leave, concerned about the hedgehog she cared for since he was a child. It was obvious that Sonic was still hurting from the deaths of the Prowers, and since that horrible day, he had been obssessed with taking down Robotnik, no matter how dangerous it was. She was worried that one day, Sonic would get hurt or worse. He was incredibly fast, but he wasn't invincible.

Sonic walked into the bedroom he and Tails shared and collasped onto his bed with a heavy, tired sigh. On the nightstand next to him was the framed photo that he found in the burnt remnants of their house. He picked it up and looked at their faces of his parents with sad eyes.

He and Tails saved many lives and destroyed so many of Robotnik's robots, but despite their victories, the empire just seemed to keep growing. The thought of fighting Robotnik forever and never freeing Mobius was very tiring and extremely frustrating. There just had to be a way to defeat the bloated dictator once and for all.

Letting out a big yawn, he set the photo back down and laid his head down on the pillow. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep...

...

_He was running down a road as fast as he could. It seemed to go on forever, endless._

_He didn't know where it was taking him. He didn't even know why he was running. He just ran, like he always did. _

Sonic.

_"Huh?" Said hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a male voice calling out to him. _

You are running on a path that is taking you nowhere. To reach your destination, you need to take a different path.

_"Who said that?" He looked around but there was no one in sight._

A friend.

_"Oh, yeah?" Sonic scoffed. "No offense, but I don't trust disembodied voices." _

Understandable. Then allow me to introduce myself.

_"Whoa!" Suddenly the ground beneath Sonic's feet disappeared, but instead of falling, he was floating in midair._

_Green smoke surrounded him and disappeared as quickly as it came. He was now in a cold, dark room, and sitting in a circle of soft-glowing candles before him was a hooded figure. He stood up and removed his hood, revealing his face. _

_He was a blind old turtle with long claws and a long spiky tail. He gave Sonic a wrinkly smile. "I am Enok, the Oracle of Emera, servant of Queen Aleena. I have waited years for the day we would meet again, Prince Sonic."_

_"Prince?" Sonic laughed. "Yeah, sorry, pal, but I think you've got the wrong guy."_

_"And what makes you think I am wrong? You don't even know who your real parents were."_

_Sonic's smile dropped. That hit a little too close to home. "I don't really care about that. All I care about is-" _

_"Defeating Robotnik," Enok said. "I know. And the key to victory is your past. You are a prince, and your mother was Queen Aleena." _

_Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? A prince? He shook his head. "No. I'm dreaming. I gotta be."_

_"You are dreaming," Enok confirmed. "But I am very real. And what I speak is the truth, even if it is hard to believe. Now listen carefully..."_

_"No, you know what? I'm outta here." Sonic turned to walk away._

_"Why so eager to leave? What are you afraid of?" _

_The hedgehog froze and turned back to him. "I'm not afraid. It's just...this is crazy. I'm supposed to be a lost prince?"_

_"And you have a brother and a sister." _

_Sonic blinked. He felt faint. "I need to sit down." _

_Enok snapped his fingers and a chair appeared out of nowhere next to Sonic. "Have a seat, then, and listen to what I have to tell you." After Sonic sat down, the turtle began his tale. "After the fall of our kingdom, your mother went into hiding, but not before scattering the seven Chaos Emeralds across the globe." _

_"The seven what?" _

_"They are ancient gems that can give anyone ultimate power, and if in the wrong hands can bring whole worlds to ruin. Your mother entrusted them to allies and friends in different parts of the world. Now that you and your siblings are old enough, you must go and bring all seven Emeralds back together. Only with the power of the Emeralds can you defeat the evil and save Mobius."_

_"Whoa, whoa, hold up. If what you're saying is true, then where _is_ my mother?"_

_Enok's expression became somber. "I'm afraid your mother is no longer with us. She saved you and your siblings from the empire, but she could not save herself."_

_Sonic's felt his heart sink and he sadly looked down at his feet. "Figures," he said softly. Then something clicked. "Wait. What about my father? Is he still alive?"_

_Enok paused. "That is a story for another day. Right now you must focus on finding your siblings as well as the four other hedgehogs who are to join you on your quest."_

_Sonic rubbed his chin. "Huh. Seven hedgehogs, seven emeralds. Don't tell me this quest takes seven years, 'cause seven minutes is my limit."_

_The oracle laughed. "You may be the fastest thing alive, Sonic, but you cannot rush this. On this journey, you will not only learn more about your family's history, but you will also learn patience."_

_"Yeah, yeah, okay. So how do I find my sibs and these other hedgehogs?"_

_"To find them, you must search for the emeralds. You will meet each and every one of them, but only if you stay on the right path." Enok summoned a rolled up map and handed it Sonic. "Your mother left you this map. It will provide you with the location of each Emerald."_

_Sonic hesitantly took the map. "You have all these powers, why don't you fight Robuttnik yourself?"_

_"Because it is not my destiny to defeat him. It is yours. I am only to show you the right path."_

_"Mmm-hmm, well, I don't really believe in destiny, and I'm still not sure if all of this is real."_

_Enok smiled. "Well, you will soon find out." Then he snapped his fingers._

_..._

"Huh-wha-?" Sonic awoke with a starle and looked at his surroundings. He was back in his bedroom, and Tails was asleep in the other bed.

"Huh, so it was just a dream," he mumbled tiredly.

Then he lifted his right hand and realized that he was holding the map from the dream.

"...Whoa."

...

"So let me get this straight," Tails watched Sonic pack some essentials in a knapsack, "you had a dream last night about oracles and long lost siblings and now you're leaving Knothole?"

"Yep," Sonic simply said.

Tails groaned and shook his head. "Sonic, this is crazy! You don't know if they even exist!"

"They exist, Tails."

"And how do you know?"

Sonic pulled the map out of his bag. "This map proves it."

"Even if it does, how could you just leave us? We need you here. Besides, you already have a family." Tails' eyes became sad. "Aren't we good enough?"

The hedgehog sighed softly as he zipped up his bag. "Look, Tails, this is about more than my royal family. You and I've been fighting Robuttnik for years, but no matter how many times we kick his butt, he just keeps coming back and building even more robots. All we're doing is putting his world domination on hold, but we can't keep this up forever. We need to defeat him once and for all, and these Chaos Emeralds are the answer."

He gave his little brother a sad smile. "I dunno if I'll come back, so I'm counting on you to take care of Rosie and the others. We'll keep in touch, I promise." He grabbed Tails in a headlock and gave a quick brotherly noogie, making the young fox laugh and protest. "See you later, bud."

He walked outside where Rosie was waiting for him and gave the woodchuck a big hug. "Take care of Tails, Rosie."

"You know I will, dear," she softly told him. "And you stay safe."

Sonic chuckled as he pulled away. "You know me, Rosie. I can't stay away from danger. But whatever happens, I promise you, I _will_ take down 'Buttnik."

Rosie nodded and gently touched his cheek. "I know." She yelped when he sped away and caused her dress to fly up, giggling with a blush as she pulled it back down. She was going to miss her little speedy hedgehog.

...

He expected to find at least one boat at the docks, but to his dismay, all that was left was a wooden rowboat that didn't look very sturdy. The minute he put his foot in, one of the planks broke and it slowly sank as it became filled with water.

"Well, isn't that just my luck," he muttered. He looked at the horizon before him, the sunlight sparkling on the surface of the ocean. He couldn't even swim, so dog-paddling all the way to Apotos was definitely not an option.

His ear twitched at the sound of an aiplane and quickly turned around.

To his surprise, Tails' plane the Tornado was landing right behind him. The two-tailed fox waved to him from his seat. "Need a lift, bro?"

"Tails?" Sonic ran to the plane. "I told you to stay in Knothole."

Tails grinned. "And you expected me to listen?"

Sonic just looked at him disapprovingly as he crossed his arms. "I mean it, buddy. Go back home. This is something I have to do alone."

Tails crawled out of his seat and climbed down. He looked up at Sonic with strong eyes. "I don't care. Like it or not, I'm coming with you."

The hedgehog sighed heavily. "Tails-"

"No," the fox said sternly. "We may not be blood-related, but we're still brothers. We're a team and we're staying that way. Besides, you need a plane to get to your destinations, unless you plan on swimming, which, by the way, you can't."

Sonic scratched the back of his ear. "Yeah, you got me there," he admitted, then he chuckled. "Well, I did promise Mom and Dad that I'd look after you, and I guess I could keep a closer eye on you if I took you with me." He playfully rubbed Tails' head. "Alright, bud. You win. Let's do it to it."

...

In his dark room, the blind oracle smiled as he held up a Tarot card. It depicted a blue hedgehog running across a field and a biplane flying in the background, and on the bottom in all capital letters were the words, " THE HERO".

"So the Hero has begun his journey. My beloved Queen, all the sacrifices you made won't be in vain. The evil will be defeated and Mobius will finally be free."

He held up another card, which depicted a magenta hedgehog in an elegant purple dress standing next to a chest full of riches. The words on the bottom read, "THE ARISTOCRAT".

"It will not be easy for your daughter to leave her life in Apotos, but she will have no choice."


End file.
